Georgeta Drăgan
Georgeta Drăgan (born June 16th 2000) is a student in fifth year who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Poopton house. She is Romanian, and moved from Romanianton to Colham in 2002. She lives with her mother Sorina Drăgan and her older brother Cătălin Drăgan, who is in sixth year at Colham High School. Her best friends are Amy Wilson and Emma Warren. However, when they fall out with her, they make hurtful racist comments. She is also friendly with Gracie Moran, Anna Stewart and Gemma Hillsbury. She did not get on with Fiona Rivers, who was racist to her before she was expelled. Georgeta's behaviour in school is overall good. She is also highly intelligent, has become very skilled at mathematics and her physical abilities are alongside the best in her class. Georgeta is known for her attractiveness, and she is ranked at number 2 in the Boys' Cute-o-Meter. Many boys including Alan Ross have been caught by Harry Smith winking at her. William Fraser once nervously asked her out, but was rejected so he started weeping. In October 2015 she started dating Jamie Wallace, though the two didn't hang out at school to avoid attention. Due to a few disagreements and an argument over something trivial, they broke up in October 2016. She speaks Romanian and is proficient in English. People have mistaken her for a native speaker, partly due to the fact she puts on a Pedian accent. She arguably has better English skills than some students at Peeside High School. She once got arrested for a week for beating up Anthony Amsden, due to an argument over what the classroom's popularity scales should be named. The incident was somewhat surprising, as whilst people believed she could beat up the weaker boys in fourth year, they never realised she has the ability to beat tough boys if angry enough. In The Bully TV series, Georgeta is voiced by Kylie Stevenson, who is also Mae, Louisa McIntyre, Isabelle Drakenberg and Emma Kenn's voice actor. The Confidental Cuties Club Georgeta formerly worked as a fort guard in Mae MacDonald's gang The Confidential Cuties Club. She was fired in 2013 when she was distracted from her job due to receiving constant Headbook notifications on her Eyephone, and the other fort guard Natalie Skelly was on holiday in Pinhead. As a result, she didn't notice Morten Larsen and Bjørn Henriksen ransacking the Confidential Cuties Club's fort. The Black Foot Gang was blamed for the incident and Gail Webster replaced her. School exams Georgeta is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Geography, History, ICT and Performing Arts for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Biology - A *Chemistry - A *English - A *Geography - A *History - A *ICT - B *Mathematics - A *Performing Arts - B *Physical Education - A *Physics - A 'Overall grade - A-' Trivia *Georgeta and Michael Pritchard were both born on June 16th, although not in the same year. Category:Characters Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Common Love Interests Category:Females Category:Poopton Category:Peeside High School students